


Of Blue Shells and Brownies

by GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace!Gabriel, Asexual Character, Gift Fic, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is asexual.  Sam is in love with him.  This is how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blue Shells and Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tricksterangelgabriel, who requested sex-neutral asexual Gabriel in love with Sam.

Sam Winchester was in love with his roommate.  Everything Gabriel did, from playing video games at top volume to laughing so hard at the movie they were watching that he tipped over into Sam’s lap, just made Sam love him more.

He’d advertised for a roommate for his apartment when his hours had been downsized at his call center job.  Gabriel had swaggered inside, glanced around with eyes that gleamed in the sunlight from the high windows that spanned the living room, and grinned at Sam.

“I won’t take the trash out,” he informed him.  “I’m kind of an asshole and I sometimes leave my towels on the floor if I’m in a hurry.  But I bake the meanest brownies you’ve ever tasted and I’ll marathon any movie series you want, no questions asked.”

Sam had fallen in love on the spot. 

 

Gabriel laughed with his whole body, head falling back and shoulders shaking, eyes turning golden in his mirth.  His brownies were indeed the stuff of legend, and Sam was willing to overlook the occasional towel on the floor for the sake of his company, easy and undemanding, when Sam wanted to watch a movie or play video games and unwind after a long day.

He managed to hide his crush, mostly because he wasn’t sure how Gabriel would react.  He’d mentioned a boyfriend in the past, so Sam knew he wasn’t straight, but he seemed to have no interest in sex.

When a sex scene in a movie came on, Sam noticed that Gabriel would tend to yawn or find excuses to go in the kitchen and rustle up food.  He never bragged about his exploits, showed no interest in anyone else’s, and would steer any conversation about sex in another direction.

Then one day at work, about six months after Gabriel moved in, Sam’s cubicle neighbor mentioned her asexual sister, and the penny dropped.

He went home and began to read.  Several hours later, he sat back in his chair and considered.  Gabriel was almost certainly asexual.  But he seemed to enjoy romance, sighing over love stories with Sam regularly.

Sam gnawed on his lip.  The new information did nothing to change how he felt about his golden-eyed roommate with the incredible baking skills and terrible sense of humor. 

“Are we going to play Mario Kart or are you going to sit there and surf porn awhile longer?” Gabriel demanded, and Sam jumped and closed his laptop hastily.

“It wasn’t porn,” he sputtered.

“Whatever, Sir Jerks-A-Lot,” Gabriel said.  “Finish up and get in here so I can demolish your ass.  Figuratively speaking.  Oh, and I made brownies.”

Sam followed him into the living room and they settled on the couch.

An hour later, Gabriel threw his arms in the air and took a victory lap around the living room, crowing in triumph.

“De- _molished_!” he shouted, and Sam groaned.

He tossed his controller on the coffee table, leaning back and stretching.  “You and your fucking blue shells,” he muttered.  He took a bite of brownie and sighed rapturously.

Gabriel collapsed on the couch next to him, tilting sideways until gravity took over and his head dropped into Sam’s lap.  He grinned up at him from upside down, and Sam held very still, afraid to breathe.

“I’ll give you a chance to redeem yourself,” Gabriel offered.

Sam took a risk and brushed Gabriel’s hair off his high forehead, smiling down at him.  Gabriel squirmed a little closer, turning so that his cheek was pressed to Sam’s thigh.

“Do you ever miss having a boyfriend?” he asked.

Sam blinked, a little startled.  “Of course,” he said.

Gabriel rolled his head back and peered at him.  “How come you haven’t dated in awhile, then?” he said.  “Guy that looks like you, you can’t be hurting for prospects.  But you broke up with your boyfriend a week after I moved in and if you’ve dated since, you’ve done it in secret.”

Sam brushed Gabriel’s cheekbone with his thumb.  “I realized I didn’t love him,” he said.  “And since then, there’s been…someone else.  I guess I’m waiting for him to see me.”

“What if he sees you just fine?” Gabriel asked.  He sat up, crossing his legs and staring at Sam.  “What if he knows he’s shit at relationships?  What if he can’t say anything because he knows he doesn’t have anything to offer?”

Sam couldn’t breathe.  “I don’t care,” he said around the tightness in his chest.  “I don’t  _care._   I love…him.  All of him, every bit.”

Gabriel was utterly still, gazing at him with something that looked like hope in his eyes.  He went to his knees then, and swung his leg over Sam’s, settling in his lap.  Sam braced his hands on Gabriel’s thighs, looking up at him.

“I really,  _really_ hope you were talking about me,” Gabriel said, and startled Sam into a laugh.

“Yeah,” he finally managed to say.  “Yeah Gabe, I was talking about you.”

“Sam…you don’t know everything about me.”

“So tell me,” Sam said, eyes steady on Gabriel’s.

“I’m…I…” Gabriel trailed off, biting his lip.

Sam waited, but Gabriel couldn’t seem to make the words come, so instead Sam reached up, pulling Gabriel down into a kiss, soft and undemanding.

Gabriel was utterly motionless at first and then he began to kiss back, a soft groan escaping him as his lips parted and he laced his fingers behind the back of Sam’s neck.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing harder.

“Sam, I have to tell you something,” Gabriel whispered.

Sam stretched up and stole another kiss.  “If this is about you being ace, I already know,” he said.

Gabriel froze and then scrambled up and off Sam’s lap.  “You  _know?_ ” he demanded.  “What… _how_?”

“It was pretty obvious once I started looking for it,” Sam said.  He tucked his feet underneath himself and watched as Gabriel paced in front of him.  “It all fit.  I just…put the pieces together.”

“And you don’t care?  It doesn’t…I mean, you still…”

“Yeah,” Sam said quietly.  “I still.  I want  _you,_  Gabe.  Anything you want to give me, nothing you don’t.  I’ve been in love with you since the day you walked into my life.”  He was trembling, he realized.  “I don’t care that you don’t take the trash out, and that you leave your towels on the floor, and that you spend an hour getting ready in the mornings.  I don’t  _care._ ”

Gabriel covered his mouth with one hand.  “Sam…”

Sam stood up and crossed the distance between them.  “I love you,” he said, cupping Gabriel’s face in both hands.  “Please say I have a chance, Gabe.   _Please_.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.  “Even though I can’t give you sex?” he whispered.

“Even though,” Sam said.  “I told you.  Anything you want.  I won’t ask you for anything you don’t feel you can give me.”

“I don’t hate sex,” Gabriel said, looking up at him.  “I just…don’t see the point.  I don’t want it.  I’d rather play Mario Kart.”

Sam smiled at him and pressed their foreheads together.  “You  _are_ really good at that damn game,” he murmured.

“I am, aren’t I?” Gabriel said, smiling suddenly. 

“Does that mean I have a chance?” Sam asked.

Gabriel’s smile just widened and he went up on tiptoe, pulling Sam’s head down to his.  “Yeah, you’ve got a chance, pal,” he murmured.  “Don’t screw it up.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, holding him tight as they kissed.  “I’m going to  _destroy_  you at Mario Kart,” he said against his lips. 

Gabriel’s laugh was his favorite thing in the entire world, Sam decided, and he was going to spend the rest of his life hearing it as often as possible.


End file.
